


Why Do You Hate Me?

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda 13x02, Coda to 13x01, Dean blames Jack for Castiel's death, Happy Ending, I REALLY WANT THIS TO HAPPEN OKAY, I probably missing tags but eh, Jack considers Cas his father, M/M, Upset Dean, a bit of both, hurt with comfort, mostly 13x02, the truth comes out, they finally work out there issues, upset Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: “Because you took him from me! You took Castiel from me!” Dean yells out.Jack takes a step back. Eyes filling with tears and spilling over. He touches his cheek with his fingers and then pulls them back to look at the wetness there.“Why is there water?” He asks Dean.





	Why Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something running through my mind. How I would want things to play out when Jack and Dean are actually alone and face to face. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s been a couple months and Jack was officially on Dean’s last nerve. He lets out a frustrated growl and leaves the room. Jack and Sam watch him go and Jack turns to Sam.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jack asks.

“No. It’s just Dean. It’s how he is. He’s lost a lot of people within a day. He’s still trying to adjust.” Sam says.

Jack nods. “Okay.”

Dean makes his way to the bunker’s garage. He goes to his baby and decides to give her a wash. He hasn’t cared for her since Cas had you know… died. He hadn’t done much of anything really. He went out, solved their cases and that was about it. 

He had lost a significant amount of weight and the only reason he didn’t have a full-grown beard was because they had a case to solve; Sam said he looked like a homeless man and not like an FBI agent like he should. 

He grabs the things he would need and attaches the hose to the interior water outlet. Since the bunker’s garage was all concrete, including the walls he could wash baby inside. 

He started by rinsing off the dirt and grime that had built up on her, including the ‘Bitch’ that stupid angel had written on the window. He growls again, remembering when she had written it. He knew she was doing something. He just hadn’t cared. He should have though, he should have broken the bitch’s wrists when he had the chance. Before she could have said those horrendous things to him. Castiel’s death was not his fault! It was Jack’s. If Cas had listened to him and killed Kelly when he told him too then he would still be here, but no. Castiel was too good of a person.

He felt angry tears building in his eyes as he scrubbed at baby. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asks, suddenly appearing behind him. 

“Fuck!” Dean yells out. It was crazy how much Jack was like Castiel though. The way he dresses. The way he acts. The way he talks. “What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Jack says stepping closer.

“I’m fine! Leave me alone.” Dean snarls out, angrier than he wanted to sound. “And personal space!”

Jack flinches at Dean’s anger. 

“Why do you hate me?” He finally asks.  
Dean looks at Jack. Looks into the eyes that were eerily similar to Castiel’s. 

“Because you took him from me! You took Castiel from me!” Dean yells out. 

Jack takes a step back. Eyes filling with tears and spilling over. He touches his cheek with his fingers and then pulls them back to look at the wetness there. 

“Why is there water?” He asks Dean.

Dean sighs and looks at him. “Why are you like him? Why do you look like him? Why can’t I hate you?!” He exclaims, frustrated to no end.

“I… I’m sorry. I wanted to meet him too. I thought he was my father. It turned out that Lucifer, the person you hate the most, is who my father is. Maybe it would be better if we found a way to end me. I could be a threat to everyone and I… I don’t want to be. Castiel and my mother, Kelly wanted me to be good, they believed that I would be, but you don’t. The person that Castiel loved doesn’t. So, I can’t be.” Jack says feeling defeated. 

“What? What are you talking about? Castiel didn’t love me.” Dean says, turning around so Jack couldn’t see his tears.

“Yes. He did. He always talked about you. He told Kelly and me stories about how you were his everything. How he would do anything to save you. How I would love you just like he did. I… I miss how he would talk to me. How he would sing to me. Told me I would be good. I wish I could do anything to bring him back. I’m sorry I can’t and I will never ever forgive Lucifer for what he did to the person I actually considered my father. I am also sorry you had to lose him and I really wish I had been able to get to know him better.” Jack says, voice full of emotions he couldn’t understand as well as he wanted to. 

Dean couldn’t help it, he lets out a sob. He wishes he could have been able to see Castiel do all the things Jack said. Also for one twisted moment he wishes he had the ability to get pregnant so that he could see Castiel do these things with their own baby. He shakes his head. What the hell was he thinking. Even if it was possible, Castiel is dead and there was no way to bring him back. 

He turns to look at Jack, he looks so vulnerable, so lost, so innocent. How could someone like him be evil. If he had a caring mum like Kelly and a father like Castiel, who only taught him good. He couldn’t. It was up to Dean to make sure that Castiel and Kelly’s upbringing didn’t fail. He couldn’t let it. 

He steps up to Jack and pulls him into his arms. Jack wraps his arms around Dean and clings to him tightly. 

“I’m sorry, kid. I’m sorry for blaming you for all these months. It’s not your fault. It never was. I was just being stupid and I needed an outlet and someone to blame. I’m sorry. I’m not going to let you turn into a bad person. If Castiel believed it you then you are worth it. You are worth saving, just like he thought I was worth saving all those years ago.” Dean says, mumbling into Jack’s hair. 

Jack nods against him. “Will you tell me about him?” He asks, hopefully.

“I will, I’ll tell you all about your father. About all the amazing and selfless things, he did. How he saved the world. He was sweetest person you could know.” Dean says, pulling back and looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack nods and they finish washing baby together while Dean tells Jack sweet stories about Castiel. The person they both love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I hope you liked that. If you did leave a comment and also how you want things to play out between Dean and Jack. Kudos are love.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all. Come say Hi on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)


End file.
